Perfect in My Eyes
by ChelleLew
Summary: Seth Rollins faced major backlash after the picture debacle. She didn't fit in socially. Can two people with social issues help each other through some difficult times?


_**I don't own anyone you may recognize. They belong to themselves and the WWE.**_

* * *

Colby Lopez sat at the bar cradling his Corona between his hands. He saw the other wrestlers out of the corner of his eye, laughing and sitting together at a bunch of tables in the back of the room. He knew he wasn't welcome there. There was a time when he would have been right there in the thick of the group but that was before, well, it was before. He finished his drink and called for another. It was time to drown his sorrows. Did he make a mistake? Yes. Did he confess and apologize? Yes. Was she blameless? No. They'd had their issues throughout their relationship. Things had seemed better recently and he'd proposed to her. Then, while he'd been live on Raw, she had posted a picture on his Twitter account of the woman he'd had an affair with. She'd followed that up by posting nude pictures of him that had been caught on for a period of time. All of his co-workers, bosses, and fans had seen all there was of him. Everything. He was all they were talking about. If it wasn't how stupid he was for the affair, it was how stupid he was for the pictures. If it wasn't his incompetence with phone security, it was making crass comments about his 'endowment' or lack thereof – depending on the person harassing him. Colby wondered how long this would go on. He had to keep his head held high. He couldn't hide like he was embarrassed or had done something wrong because that would make things worse, of this he was sure.

He gulped down half of this Corona as he heard a giggling group of women approach. "It's him, I'm telling you. That's Seth Rollins." He closed his eyes and prayed that the floor would open and swallow him whole. The giggles grew louder. "Let's ask him to see his package live and in person!" Shrieking laughter erupted from the trio.

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder and slid along his shoulder blades. He cut his eyes to look at the woman who approached him from the other side and had the audacity to touch him. "Hi, Noah. I hope you weren't waiting too long." Her breasts pressed against his shoulder as she reached for his Corona. Colby looked up into the face of a woman he knew he'd never seen before. She smiled down warmly at him, her fingers feeling warm as they wrapped around his as if they belonged there. She kissed the tip of his nose and he fought the urge to giggle like a schoolboy as he wondered what kind of prank was being played on him.

"I don't know who 'Noah' is 'cause that is Seth Rollins. He's a WWE wrestler." one of the giggling, shrieking bimbos said from behind him.

The woman he didn't know looked over his head and glared. "I don't know who the hell you are or who the hell you are talking about. This is MY boyfriend, Noah. And you need to leave us alone."

"You are a crazy broad. That is Seth Rollins. I have a naked picture of him right here on my phone." another bimbo giggled, searching through the photos on her phone for the picture he really didn't want to ever see again.

"Puh-lease. You can't tell the difference between Seth Rollins and this man? Really?" Colby was sitting quietly in the stranger's arms, listening to her point out nonexistent differences between his picture and himself. He picked up his Corona and took a long drink as he wrapped his arm around her waist, unable to help himself from encouraging her story. She pulled a piece of his dark hair down his back. "Seth Rollins' hair is darker than Noah's. It's also shorter. Do you really think he can change it that fast? My Noah isn't as cut as Seth. Look at those ripped muscles. My Noah's abs are flabbier than Seth Rollins', that's for sure!"

Within minutes, the drunk trio was stumbling away. "I can't believe we thought **_that_** was Seth Rollins!"

"I have no idea who you are but I owe you." he whispered.

The woman shook her head and smiled almost sadly. "Not at all. Just don't let them win." She tried to back away from him but he kept his arm anchored around her waist. "Really…"

He stood, bringing their bodies flush against each other. "Really, I want to know your name." he said softly.

"Oral-anna! Oral-anna, how the hell did you land such a hottie?" Colby watched the woman in his arms turn beat red as two new-comers approached. "We are so surprised to see you outside of the library and then to find you in the arms of such an _attractive_ man. Does our little miss Oral-anna even know what to do on a date?"

"My name is Orleanna." she murmured softly.

"What? What did you say, Oral-anna? We couldn't hear you." The other one was just as nasty as the first. "How does someone as frumpy and pasty-pale as you land a hottie like _him_ anyway?"

Colby had heard enough. Glaring at the two women who were bullying his angelic god-send, he spoke loudly enough to be heard over the music. "I am so glad that Orleanna has beauty on the _inside_ and the _outside_ rather than being nasty _all the way around._ Too bad some people have to smash other people down to try and make themselves feel better only to find that it never works." He threw a twenty on the bar and pulled the woman in his arms outside with him. Neither paid attention to the clapping that had broken out at his speech nor the sputtering defense the women had attempted to mount. Once they were outside, Colby let go of her waist in favor of holding on to her hand. "So, Orleanna, are you from around here? Is there some place we could go to talk where you won't get harassed and I won't get hit on?"

She pushed her glasses up farther on her nose. "Why are you pushing this? You can go back to your hotel room for peace and quiet. I can go home and forget tonight ever happened. It's a perfect plan. Let's go with that." She tried to pull her hand free.

"Where's your car?" He didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken. He started towards the parking lot beside the bar.

She dug her heels in and stared up at the man. "Um…" He looked at her patiently. "I parked on the street. Really, you don't have to…"

"Hey, Crack Your Bush! What're you doin' here?! Ha ha ha ha!" Another drunk woman stumbled passed the couple on her way out of the bar.

Orleanna jerked away from Colby and started down the street. "I feel like I am stuck in high school, in a bad nightmare." she muttered. He could see her ears were tinged bright red and tears starting to streak down her face. He easily kept up with her as she walked quickly to her small grey sedan. "Stupid bitches! Why can't they leave me alone? I don't bother them. I know I'm not pretty. I just do my job. I like working at the library, minding my own business. Why do they have to shove it in my face that they are so pretty and popular and have every damn thing they want? I don't f'ing care! Just let me live my life. Leave me and my name alone." By the time she got to her car her keys were in her hand.

Colby knew his time was running short. Before he lost his chance or his nerve, he spun her around and pinned her to the front quarter-panel of her car. "I couldn't have said it better. Petty, jealous bitches need to leave you alone." He caught the sides of her face between his hands and silenced her objections with a sloppy wet kiss. "Shh," He put a finger against her lips as he opened the passenger door. Orleanna stared blankly at Colby as he guided her into her car, lifting her keys from her hand as he closed the door and raced around to the driver's seat. He easily steered the car onto the lane of traffic and began to drive through the city streets before asking, "So, are you going to tell me where you live or are we driving aimlessly through the city tonight?"

"Why are you doing this? Is it because you feel sorry for me? You think you owe me?" Colby whipped the car into the gas station parking lot on the corner as the woman in the passenger seat asked her questions quietly.

He put the car in park and turned to face her, a very serious expression on his face. "Give us both more credit than that. We both had sucky nights. I dare say more than just tonight has sucked, if we are honest about it. Somehow you had the guts to stand up and find the strength inside to help someone else who was having a difficult time. You'll never understand how grateful I was to hear you call me Noah or hear you describe me in such unflattering terms. You dissected me and those bimbos bought it. It was a struggle not to laugh." He reached out to grasp her hand, entwining their fingers on her thigh. "Your arm was around my shoulders, your hand was on mine, and your breasts were pressed against my shoulder. There wasn't much I didn't notice about you while you described me in some interesting ways. Flabby abs? I don't think anyone has ever accused me of having flabby abs."

"I didn't mean to offend…"

He pulled her hand from her thigh over to rest against his lower abdomen. "I wasn't offended. I knew exactly what you were doing and thought it was hilarious that it worked. When they walked away saying 'I can't believe we thought **_that_** was Seth Rollins' I was afraid I was going to laugh so hard that I would blow your cover and wet myself at the same time. That skit never works."

"It wasn't that funny."

"What wasn't funny was the crap you seem to live with day in and day out. The petty women that make you feel like you aren't gorgeous." He pressed her hand against his middle as he shifted in the seat to lean closer. "Orleanna, you obviously know who I am. I am guessing you know about… that." He saw her gaze drop to the floor of the car. "It seems like everyone in the world knows about it. I can't escape it. Regardless of who posted the damn things, I took the pictures of myself. When and who I was with, the sanctity of the relationship be damned. I took the pictures. I have to accept and shoulder that responsibility. It's costing me professionally. It's costing me friendships and fans. I'm hoping that it isn't going to cost me with you." He took a deep breath and held it. Then he continued, "I deserve the cold shoulder. You deserve to be worshiped and treated like a queen. Trivial elementary name games are for school playgrounds, not for adults who are supposed to be more mature than this shit." Leaning even closer he whispered, "And if you let me, I will tell you exactly what I see when I look at you." At this point, Colby was nearly leaning over her seat with her hand pinned to his lower abdomen. In that location and the way he was bent over, Orleanna could feel the strain of his cock against his pants. _Does he really find __**me**__ that attractive? That arousing? _she thought. "You're damn right I do." Her eyebrows shot up. "Didn't realize you thought that out loud?" he asked with a grin. Catching her behind the neck and dragging her close, he promised her softly, "I find you incredibly attractive and arousing. I want to show you exactly how much. I want to catalog everything I noticed about you, starting with your adorable nose. It wrinkles up in such an adorable manner when you see one of those prissy bimbos. Then there's your eyes. I can't decide if they are brown or green or hazel. They seem to be changing. I want to stare into them all night and see if I can figure it out. Your mouth… The things I am thinking about your mouth could get me in serious trouble."

"Straight ahead three more blocks. Get on the freeway." Orleanna breathed out.

"What? Oh. OH!" Colby sat back in his seat, re-fastened his seatbelt, and threw the car in drive. He clutched her hand against his midsection as they sped off. "Four more exits. Then you'll take a left."

"Then what?" Need threaded in his voice as he guided the car effortlessly with one hand.

Orleanna leaned back in the passenger seat. "Then we will be close to my home." she murmured. Colby threaded his fingers through hers and dropped them into his lap. Now his throbbing cock was pressed tightly against his pants and nestled next to the back of her hand. She could feel it pulsing with desire. She briefly directed him through the rest of the turns. "Right." "Right." "Left." "Third house on the right. There's a one car parking slab."

He brought the car to a stop and put in park. "Stay put." he ordered under his breath. He cut the engine and jumped out of the car. The next thing she knew, he was opening her door and taking her arm to help her out. Once she was in his arms, Colby pressed her against the back door of the car and kissed her senseless. The car rocked as he slammed the passenger door shut. "We have to get inside the house." he grumbled.

"You have the key." she murmured. "Lead the way."

"Hold on." He grasped her under her rear and lifted her off the ground making her wrap her legs around his waist. "Mmmm, that feels good." he groaned taking long strides towards the house. Orleanna tightened her legs, making her wet center rub harder against him. "Dear God, woman. I am trying to make it inside your house, not take you against your front door." he muttered. Taking it as a challenge, she rocked against him harder. When he reached the door, he pressed her against it and thrust through her clothes. "Does it feel like I am playing?" he asked darkly as he fumbled with the key. Suddenly the door gave way and the couple tumbled into her house. Colby managed to land on all fours on the floor just inside the house, keeping Orleanna's head from hitting the tile. "Are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him into her kiss. The couple maneuvered to the side as she grabbed the door and as soon as the pathway was clear, slammed it shut. "Anna, baby, I want you and I want you now." he groaned.

"Yesssss." she moaned. Colby pinned her hands above her head with one hand and reached for the waistband of her jeans with the other.

"Don't move." he ordered. Letting go of her hands, he yanked her pants off and made short work of his own. His shirt went sailing into another room. Colby felt her bare legs wrapping around his waist and his tenuous hold on his control snapped. He grabbed her shirt and tore it from the neck down. "Hope that wasn't a favorite." he growled as he captured her breast in a fierce attack. Her legs clenched as her hips rocked up. Colby pressed her back down, grasping her hands again as he held himself up on his elbows. "Anna…" he groaned as he reared back and slammed inside. She screamed his named and clutched his hands as she rolled up to meet his thrusts. "Shit!" he cursed as he lost his battle for control and came inside her body.

"Oh, wow." she sighed.

Colby gathered the tattered remnants of her shirt and used them to collect the drippings that were beginning to pool underneath the couple. "Maybe we should move somewhere a little more comfortable." he suggested.

A light blush colored her skin. "No one has ever needed me so much that he's ravaged me just inside my door. I'm not the kind of woman that inspires that type of response." Orleanna whispered as she sat up.

Colby pulled her to her feet and kissed her hard. "Men around here are idiots. You are _definitely_ that kind of woman." Keeping her tight against his body, he shuffled his way to the stairs and began moving up one step at a time while holding the torn material against her center. He added more rubbing and caressing than was really necessary to negotiate the stairwell, reigniting the fire of desire that she felt for him. "Was that a moan that I heard?" They bumped and thumped their way to the bathroom where they managed to find their way into the shower. "I cannot believe that we are already…" he muttered, his chest molded to her back as he crouched just a bit lower and slipped inside. "Stamina's not an issue, but this is… Woman, you are something else." He bent her forward and held on to her hips as he thrust harder. "You just don't understand. I want… I feel…" He slammed into her harder.

"COLBY!" she screamed. Again, he blew his load inside of her willing body. He slid his hands up her front, helping her to stand upright. They watched as their combined fluids slid from her body and down the drain.

"I always use protection. Even with my fiancé, we used protection because we didn't want unexpected surprises complicating her life. I should have taken the time, I should have… I just got carried away." Colby was clearly uncomfortable as he spoke to Orleanna.

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean, so you have nothing to worry about." she said quietly. "We're good." It should have made Colby feel better but it didn't. They finished the shower in silence before spooning together in bed.

* * *

The next morning, Orleanna woke up in bed alone. Her body ached in the most delicious places. She stretched like a languid cat before slowly climbing from her bed and pulling on an oversized tee. Making her way through her house, she looked for signs of last night's visitor. Two damp towels in the bathroom assured her that they had both indeed been in the shower together. Pictures knocked askew in the hall and on the stairs reminded her of their interesting attempt to make their way up the steps. When she looked at the foyer floor, she found her clothes from last night folded neatly in a pile and one shoe sitting beside them. The man himself was nowhere to be found.

Orleanna curled on her sofa and buried her face in a pillow. Last night had been something dreams were made of. A man that made her feel things that no one had ever made her feel in this lifetime and then he disappeared. She should have expected it. Why would someone with his physique and sex appeal want her?

She allowed herself a couple of hours of full-on no-holes-barred pity party. And Orleanna threw a grand one. A screaming, crying, snot-rolling, tear-jerking pity party. Then she picked herself up, took a shower, and got dressed for work. Opening her front door, she found her missing shoe sitting on her front step. "How wild did we get?" she asked herself.

She kept herself busy at the library with shelving books and reading to children. She worked non-stop until closing. The next day brought more of the same. "Aw. Is Oral-Anna Crack-Your-Bush brokenhearted?" The bimbos from the bar showed up in the library and cackled as they approached the sad woman. "Did you become a notch on Seth Rollins' bedpost? Stupid girl thought you meant something special to him?" They walked away laughing.

She called out sick on Thursday. She called out Friday, too. Saturday was her day off, so Orleanna took a long drive and decided to check in to a hotel. Finally able to get a good night's sleep without the scent or memory of Colby assailing her, Orleanna slept the entire night through. It wasn't until a knock on the door awoke her at 9:30 the next morning that she even rolled over to stretch. "Open the door, Anna." She sat straight up in bed. "I know you are in there. I know you can hear me. Open the door." Orleanna climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. She didn't know how he found her, but she wasn't opening the door to let him in. An hour later she was clean, dressed, and packed. She opened the door and came face-to-face with a frowning Colby Lopez. "I know I screwed up but that doesn't mean you need to run away and ignore me."

Orleanna tried to walk passed him, saying "I don't know how you found me and quite frankly I don't care. You made your decision and now I'm making mine. Go away."

Colby caught her elbow. "Finding you wasn't hard. There aren't that many Orleanna Crackenbush's around. And I told you I screwed up. I shouldn't have left. I'd like the chance to explain. Please." She shook him free of her arm and continued down the hall. "I'm not letting you go." he warned.

* * *

It didn't take Orleanna long to realize that something was off. She was spending an inordinate amount of time in the bathroom. "Fan-freaking-tastic." she muttered. "To tell or not to tell, that is the question. If I let the man know, I'll never be rid of him. If I don't tell then I am really and truly alone. The true definition of a conundrum."

Fans hadn't let up on Seth Rollins for his picture faux-pa. The bimbos hadn't let Orleanna forget that Seth had disappeared because, it their opinion, she was larger than his 'usual women' and didn't have their fashion sense. Of course he was turned off. She'd heard it often enough that it was starting to become believable.

Lying on her sofa, she watched Raw. She heard Seth Rollins' music play but didn't have the energy to flip the channel. For that reason, she was watching when he stared into the camera and said, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." The crowd booed. "I know, I know. People are talking about me. I can't help it. Hulk Hogan talked about vitamins. Seth Rollins talks about the library." Orleanna nearly collapsed on her cushions. "It's a new thing for me, but I have discovered so much in the public library. Books, magazines, computers, arts &amp; crafts, activities…" He was interrupted at that point but Orleanna's pulse was racing. Obviously the man was sending her a message. Now that left her with a choice – Should she get in touch with him and let him know she saw it? Should she tell him her news? Or should she just let things be? As she thought about her choices, sleep claimed her.

The next morning, Orleanna headed in to the library. Upon arriving, she found a large bouquet of flowers waiting for her. "Give me a chance. Please. Noah" Sitting down with the flowers and her phone, Orleanna wiped tears from her cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you cry." She launched herself into his arms. "Oomph!" he grunted as he caught her. "I guess you are glad to see me."

"I am sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I've been so stubborn." she cried. Own

"It's okay. It's okay."

"No, it's not." He sat and held her on his lap. "You've been trying to fix things and I've held you away." She ran a finger down his cheek. "Blame it on the hormones. I just can't seem to…"

He cut her off with a possessive kiss. "I knew there was a reason…" he muttered. "You weren't going to get away from me. You were perfect from the first time I saw you. I wasn't letting you go."

"So you planned on trapping me with pregnancy?" she murmured.

"Actually, I planned on tying you to my bed and f… screwing you into seeing things my way. This works much better." he said with a happy grin on his face.


End file.
